Baby Mine
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben and Jimmy have a hard time deciding on suitable baby names.


**Disclaimers:** This is a homosexual pairing so don't like don't read. I don't own falling skies or it's characters nor any of the shows mentioned threw out. I haven't posted a Jimmen fic in what I feel is a while due to me falling down the stairs not long ago, banging my self up a bit and crap loads of college work to boot...but This fic was suggested to me by 'ChessierCat45' :) so I hope I did it well.

This contains **Mpreg** (_My first ever one I've written actually with it in_) so if you don't like that sort of thing click away (_for those who dont know what Mpreg means it stands for male pregnancy, if your wondering how on earth a guy would give birth it would be a simple C-section)_. If you do however let me know and I may do more in the future. (_I just love the idea of little Ben and Jimmys running around, they would be so cute!_)

Side note: Seeing as Jimmy was thirteen on the show I didn't really think it was appropriate so I bumped his age up three years making him sixteen and Ben eighteen not seventeen so their age gap is only two years not four (_yes they are still teens but I think they would be great parents non the less._)

Other than that enjoy and don't forget to leave a review:)

Xxxx

Guys can get pregnant now.

So that's apparently a thing.

Safe to say everyone was all around confused when they first heard the big news of Ben and Jimmys surprise knock up, which of course didn't take long to make its way around camp.

At first Jimmy thought he had just caught a stomach bug nothing more, but when every other morning and night he would wake up in hot sweats with stomach pains needing to throw his guts up he started to suspect it was something more.

He was right.

Jimmy wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't cried a little out of shock and disbelief when both the rebels and Volm had confirmed he was indeed carrying Bens young.

Ben had just cradled Jimmy that night in his arms apologising over and over again for doing this to him, and if he wanted to he wasn't going to force Jimmy to keep them, He didn't want anything bad to happen to Jimmy because of him.

Jimmy had just sat their clinging on to Ben silently crying.

After a couple of days Jimmy had come to the decision he was going to go through with the pregnancy. He was going to have Bens children.

At first the thought had made him feel a range of emotions, some even he couldn't place but the more and more he thought about it the more he started to become excited. He was having Bens children, something he thought would never ever happen, Ever.

The aliens had been more than thrilled to learn this, considering this wasn't something that happened every other day, But Ben not so much. Sure he was happy for them but more than anything he was scared, scared for Jimmys health he had said, Jimmy knew the real reason Ben was worried.

He was not only scared of what would happen if the Espheni found out about their little secret and if they would ever come after Jimmy and his unborn young but mainly he was scared of what people in camp would do when they found out. Because they had to tell Bens father and the other eventually that part was not up or negotiation.

If they were being totally honest they thought everyone would of been not only confused but weirded out as well. But once the news had settled in around camp and the skitters along with the volm stepped in to explain a couple things people actually weren't really all that surprised, Confused and worried a little at first but not all that surprised, and the ones that were creeped out or uncomfortable mostly kept it to themselves.

Turns out now a days in camp a boy getting knocked up by his hybrid boyfriend was along the lines of normal to most people, considering all the other weird shit they had all seen and put up with this wasn't all that shocking.

Tom was disappointed if not a little upset to learn Ben was going to be a teen dad, especially when they were all smack dab in the middle of a war which was no environment to conceive nor raise children, he and Ann knew that better then anyone and had explained to the two of them that this was not going to be easy, but in all honesty if Tom had to say which one of his sons he knew for certain would make a great father he would of said Ben.

Truth be told he had always thought Hal would be the one to get a girl pregnant because he wasn't dumb he knew his eldest wasn't a saint. But non the less he along with the others understood it was Ben and Jimmys decision and that they would all stand by the boys no matter what.

Xxxx

"We should –"

"No."

Ben frowns at Jimmys immediate response and slaps his shoulder. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"You started with Leia and Han so I figured the next would be Luke or Obi-Wan. And the answer is no."

"Aw, babe –" Ben jokes, hugging Jimmy from behind. "you did read Star Wars."

Jimmy shakes his head and even though Ben can't see he knows Jimmy is rolling his eyes. It's been a years of dating and three fighting along side each over so it's safe to say Ben is a Jimmy expert by now. Just like Jimmy knows Ben better than anyone else in camp.

They have a pretty healthy relationship considering they are in the middle of an alien apocalyptic war but Jimmy would be lying if he said he didn't love every minute of it. Love sharing a coat, a tent and now soon to be children with him.

And he loves Ben, but that's a given. Jimmy wouldn't be with him for so long if he didn't. Wouldn't stand for clothes left all over the floor for just anyone.

"It was bound to happen since you are some how able to find and read a new comic like every month." Jimmy says, pretending to be annoyed but also presses his back further into Bens hold. He's helping Jimmy sort out some baby clothes from Ann and it never fails to make Jimmy's heart beat faster at the sight of Ben doing something so natural.

"Someone needs to educate Alien pregnancy or something." Jimmy chuckles, kissing Bens cheek and moving to carry a another box filled with baby bottles.

Ben snorts. "I thought we were going to let the volm do that."

Jimmy laughs, hitting Bens ass on his was across the tent. "I do not want mini-Volms as children, thank you very much." Ben stops folding clothes to look fondly at Jimmy sorting through the boxes. "Harry and Ron?" He asks hopeful.

Jimmy barely turns around, "No."

It was worth a try.

Xxxx

"Benny?" Lexi asks, A half melted chocolate bar in one hand and a crayon in the other.

"Yeah?" Ben answers, turning from were he was admiring Jimmy licking some melted chocolate of his fingers slowly.

It's a sunny day and other wise one of those rare days where its actually clam and relax threw out camp so Ben decided it would be the perfect time to hang out at the old park, take Lexi to play at the playground whilst Ann and his father were both busy. "When is the baby coming?"

"In two weeks, honey." Ben says, running a hand over his sisters brown hair, She looks just like Ann but personality wise she takes on a lot of his fathers mannerisms. "Are you excited?"

"I don't know." She says, drawing a big purple flower on her paper. "Matty said babies scream all the time."

"Not all the time." Ben corrects, sharing an amused look with Jimmy. "Only when they want something, like food."

Lexi looks up at Ben for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him before shrugging and going back to her drawing. "Can I play with them?"

"Of course" Jimmy smiles. "But you will have to be careful because babies are very fragile."

There's no way to know if the babies are going to be part alien yet, but the volm said it didnt matter, Hybrid babies don't heal as fast as the adults. Lexi is the living proof. When she was just learning to walk she fell and scrapped her knees, almost giving Ann and Tom a heart attack.

"Okay." Lexi answers distractedly. She finishes her chocolate, lets Ben wipe her face carefully then goes back to her drawing while Jimmy leans against Ben's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Two kids." He says. "Are we really ready?"

"Yeah." Ben whispers, running a hand up and down Jimmys back slowly. "I think we are."

Xxxx

"Legolas?"

"No."

"But you like Lord of the Rings!"

"Not enough to call one of our kids Gandalf."

"Spoilsport."

Xxxx

"Oh my god." Jimmy says for the third time, walking around the tent and checking if they had everything ready for babies. "Oh my god."

"Jesus –" Maggie says from where she's playing with Lexi in her and Hals tent across from them. "are you sure you're not giving birth right now?"

"Shut up." Jimmy says, wincing when she glares at him. "I'm sorry, Maggs. I'm so sorry. I just – we are having babies not a baby but babies"

"I know." She says. "I was there when you told everyone."

Jimmy just chooses to ignore her in favor of checking around the tent yet again and freaking out some more. Ben was supposed to be here freaking out with him but he just had to go on a mission.

Sometimes Jimmy hates Ben, and by hate he means loves very very much.

"Two babies, Maggs." Jimmy repeats, voice coming out a little more squeaky than he intended. "What if they doesn't like us?"

"Don't be stupid." She shakes her head. "Look at this one –" She gestures to Lexi who's playing with her doll. "she likes you. Right, kid?"

Lexi nods. "I love you, Jim Jim And I love big brother, too." She beams at him. Jimmy smiles. "And you too, Maggie."

Maggie glances up at him before looking down at Lexi and stroking her forehead. "And I love you, sweetie."

Two kids, Jimmy thinks. Yeah, they can totally do it.

Xxxx

Their babies are amazing, Jimmy thinks as he holds their two beautiful boys for the first time.

There both blinking a Jimmy silently, one of the boys little hands holding Bens finger firmly.

"Hey –" Ben whispers. "I love you."

"Asshole." Jimmy mutters, blinking back the tears. "You just want to make me cry."

Ben snorts, kisses his forehead. "Maybe a little. Is it okay if Lexi and the others come in they really want to see them."

"Yeah." Jimmy agrees without taking his eyes off of their sons. Damn, he has two sons.

Two gorgeous little babies.

And they haven't even named them.

"Hi, Lexi." Jimmy says when Ben comes back with Lexi in his arms, Bens dad and brothers following them. "These are your little nephews."

Lexi looks at the babies curiously, reaching out to touch one. The baby follows the movement before yawning and closing his eyes again. Then she goes to stoke the other little boy before leaning back.

"There cute." She says. "And soft." Ben snorts, kissing the top of her head whiles Matt laughed. "What's their names?" Hal questioned.

"We don't know yet." Jimmy says, feeling like the worst dad in the world. "Maybe tomorrow we will –"

"Isaac." Lexi says pointing to the the one with blue eyes "Logan" she says simply, pointing to the other one with green eyes.

It's – not a bad idea. Jimmy repeats the names silently looking down at the two little brunets in his arms and they fit. When he looks at Ben, he can see he's thinking the same thing.

"Why Isaac?" Tom asks curiously, a proud smile plastered on his face.

Lexi only shrugs.

"Okay why Logan?" Ben chuckles.

She only shrugs again "The wolverine." She answers. "I like it."

Ben throws his head back, laughing as He sits behind Jimmy to circle His waist with his arm, whilst Jimmy just rolls his eyes playfully at him "Isaac and Logan it is."

"Yeah." Ben agrees. "Isaac and Logan lee Mason Welcome to the family."

Xxxx

Nawww so cute, Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I decided to go with Bens last name and Jimmy's middle name in the story (Lee.)  
>please leave a review means a lot:)<p>

Thanks again 'ChessierCat45' for suggesting this! If anyone else has any requests for future Jimmen fics feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
